YOUR MINE!
by Indah Mirahati137
Summary: Jika kau sudah di takdirkan dari lahir untuk menjadi pasangan takdirku seumur hidup, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa untuk merubah itu semua. Karna garis hidup sudah di tentukan oleh tuhan dari lahir! / Pairing KYUMIN / YAOI / BoysLOVE /CH-1 / RnR Please :) / 131105


**Chapter 1**

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**YOUR MINE!**

**.**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning : BL | YAOI | M for Blood |**

**Disclaimer : pairing and cast yang lain milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya, tapi Fanfic ini murni milik saya seorang! Don't Copas!**

**Summary : Jika kau sudah di takdirkan dari lahir untuk menjadi pasangan takdirku seumur hidup, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa untuk merubah itu semua. Karna garis hidup sudah di tentukan oleh tuhan dari lahir!**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**A / N :**

**Aloha reader ku tercintah XD saya bawakan beberapa fanfic GaJe lagi nih.. tapi untuk saat ini saya mau fokuskan pada fic ini dan "The Wolf Prince" agar tak terbengkalai semua FF yang sudah ku buat.**

**Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu. Fanfic ini murni arangan yang aku buat, jika salah satu Reader merasa pernah baca, jangan khawatir karna saya pernah mempubliskan di f b saya. Tidak hanya di fb sebenarnya, di page facebook juga saya pernah mempublish FF ini. jadi jika Reader merasa pernah baca dan memang itulah FF yang saya buat.**

**Sudah deh, langsung ajah yaa buat para Reader yang ingin menyaksikan kisahnya :D**

**HAPPY READING \(^.^)/**

**.**

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**YOUR MINE! © 2013**

**INDAH MIRAHATI**

**.**

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu seperti kicauan burung kenari yang bertengger manis di atap sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi di antara pepohonan cemara yang mengelilingi gedung tersebut. Ah! Bisakah bangunan tersebut di sebut gedung ? bahkan kata istana saja tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bangunan tersebut. Lihat! Betapa mengagumkannya bangunan classic itu.

Sosok namja tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam melekat pada tubuh tegapnya, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat yang dimilikinya. Senyum lembut tercetak jelas di bibir tebal nan merah, menandakan bahwa sang namja dalam mood baik. Dengan pandangan tertuju pada luar jendela kamar, mengamati bagaimana burung berterbangan dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon yang lain, serta bagaimana semut-semut yang merayap menapaki batang pohon demi mencapai sarangnya. Oh! Betapa tajamnya penglihatan sosok namja ini, sekecil apapun itu bisa terlihat oleh iris matanya.

"Harum."

Namja yang sedari tadi mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, kini tergantikan dengan mencium aroma yang sangat menggiurkan –baginya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak lupa untuk pergi kuliah 'kan ? kampus barumu ?"

Seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam kamar yang di sebut Kyuhyun –namja tadi, melihat gelagat dongsaeng yang tidak biasa Ahra –yeoja tadi, menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ? kau tak berniat untuk membolos 'kan. Appa akan marah jika begitu." Ahra duduk di sofa kamar Kyuhyun, memandang dongsaengnya yang menunjukkan wajah merajuk.

"Noona, biarkan aku melihat'nya' barang sebentar saja. kau tega melihat dongsaeng mu yang tampan ini sengsara ?" Kyuhyun melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menyenderkan badannya di dinding dekat jendela.

Ahra menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di udara ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tau niat mu Cho, dan sebagai kakak yang baik. Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari'nya' dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekati'nya' sebelum batas waktu yang telah di tentukan appa."

"Oh! Tidak adil untukku noona. Kau bahkan menuruti perkataan appa, bisakah memikirkan perasaanku ?"

"jika kau gegabah, maka kami tidak akan pernah mempertemukanmu dengannya!"

Ahra geram, dengan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Ahra melongokkan kepalanya demi melihat raut wajah sang dongsaeng. "Aku bicara seperti ini demi kebaikanmu Kyu, kami hanya tidak ingin kau gegabang nanti. Pikirkan tubuhmu juga, jangan hati yang terus bergerak. Jika kau ingin 'dia' aman, belajarlah untuk menahan diri." Ahra melembutkan suaranya dan benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu.

"Dan aku sudah siap akan hal itu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah pada siapa.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Dengan gontai, seorang namja imut berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di dalam halaman kampus. Buku yang sedang ia bawa di tangannya sesekali berganti tangan.

"Sungmin-hyung!"

Namja yang di panggil Sungmin itu menoleh ke asal suara, tak memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang tergesah-gesah. Tanpa di duga, Sungmin oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan buku yang sudah berserakan di tanah. Ia meringis mendapati telapak tangannya berdarah akibat goresan tanah.

"Gwaenchana ?" namja yang menabrak Sungmin dengan segera membereskan buku-buku dan membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Ne, gomawo sudah menolongku. Ah! Mian, bukunya ?" Sungmin mengadahkan telapak tangannya keatas berharap namja yang sudah menolongnya tersebut memberikan bukunya.

"Kyuhyun!" ujar namja tersebut.

"Ne ?"

"Kyuhyun imnida." Dengan sorot mata yang tajam, Kyuhyun menatap mata foxy Sungmin.

"Ah ne, gomawo Kyuhyun-shi. Bisakah kau memberikan buku ku, sekarang ?" Sungmin yang masih mengadahkan tangannya tersebut meringis tertahan akibat luka tertarik saat ia merentangkan telapak tangannya.

"Ikut aku."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Sungmin dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Pov**

**.**

Sial! Kenapa harus aku yang berada di posisi seperti ini. Tuhan! Tau kah kau bahwa, aku paling benci jika sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini mengeluarkan darah! Rasanya ingin aku mengangis saat namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut tidak segera memberikan buku ku. Hey! Luka ini sungguh membuatku sakit. Ya walau hanya goresan tak dalam. Tapi, tetap saja itu perih!

"Ikut aku."

Kyuhyun menarikku dan berjalan memasuki daerah kampus, mau di bawa kemana aku ?

Dan tunggu, aku belum pernah melihatnya di kampus ini. mungkinkah ia murid baru ? ah! Sudahlah, aku tak mau mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting, tanganku sangat-sangat perih kali ini. /poor min/

Entah mengapa saat di bawa pergi oleh Kyuhyun, aku tak merespon apapun dan malah menurutinya. Mungkin efek dari luka ku ini. Ku lihat Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah ruangan dan membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Ah! Aku tau dimana aku sekarang, Kyuhyun membawa ku ke Ruang Kesehatan. Namja ini baik juga ternyata.

"Lebih baik di bersihkan dulu luka mu, aku tak ingin luka yang tak seharusnya berada di tubuhmu ini malah terlihat jelas."

Kyuhyun mengobati lukaku hati-hati, seakan membuat ku tak ingin merasakan sakit. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa wajahku ini memanas ? argh! Mungkin efek dari luka ku. Berfikir positif lebih baik.

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu sekarang." Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak P3K tersebut dan kembali membawa buku ku yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. "Siapa namamu ?"

"N-ne ? ah, Sungmin imnida. Lee Sungmin"

Oh sial! Kenapa aku harus gugup seperti ini ?

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku yakin temanmu akan khawatir jika kau tidak segera masuk kelas."

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil buku ku yang masih berada di tangannya, "Go-gomawo Kyuhyun-shi."

**DEG!**

Dia tersenyum ? tersenyum untuk ku ? kenapa senyumannya itu begitu menawan ? dan ada apa dengan jantung ku ? hey, jantungku berdetak abnormal. Aish, mengapa tingkahku seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta ? sadarlah kau Lee Sungmin!

"Cheonma, sampai ketemu lagi Sungmin-shi"

Suaranya begitu menggema di telingaku, Lee Sungmin! Ada apa denganmu ? kenapa namja ini begitu menyita semua perhatianmu ?

Dengan anggukan pelan, segera aku keluar dari tempat ini. aku tak ingin mati muda karna jantungku yang berdetak cepat tak menentu.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang noona!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat dirasanya seseorang tengah mematai apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyuhyun, dengan gerakkan lambat Kyuhyun berbaring di atas brankar UKS yang tadi di tempati Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tak menyerangnya ? kau sungguh kuat Cho."

Ahra berjalan anggun kearah sang dongsaeng, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di brankar dan menatap Ahra sendu.

"Wae ? ada yang salah ?"

"Noona, kau tau aku sudah melatih diriku sendiri selama bertahun-tahun untuknya. Tak bisakah kau membebaskan ku ? aku juga butuh dia, sangat butuh."

Ahra menatap Kyuhyun nanar, memang benar dari perlakuan dongsaengnya ini sudah memperlihatkan kepadanya bahwa ia sudah 'siap' untuk di 'lepaskan'. Ahra menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku bukannya meragukanmu Kyu. Aku hanya takut kau menyerangnya nanti." Ahra tersenyum, "Aku akan bilang pada appa untuk percaya dengan semua yang kau perbuat, dan aku akan menjamin appa akan menyutujui kau untuk di 'lepaskan'. Tak usah khawatir."

Kyuhyun memeluk erat Ahra, perasaan senang, bahagia, semua campur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka akan di 'lepaskan' secepat ini. Dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengecup pipi sang noona dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ahra pun tak luput dari rasa bahagianya, melihat dongsaeng satu-satunya ini dapat bahagia. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun sangat perlu untuk keluarga mereka.

"Aku akan ke kelas, dan aku tak ingin di hari pertamaku menjadi murid di kampus ini sia-sia. Dan ku pastikan, aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya."

Ahra mengangguk semangat, dia juga tak lupa untuk mengacak rambut brunette milik Kyuhyun. "Kau harus janji padaku, jaga 'dia' sebagaimana kamu menjaga PSP bodohmu itu."

Kyuhyun tergelak, tak mungkin orang yang di anggap berharga bagi hidup dan matinya ini di samakan dengan benda kesayangannya. "Kau tenang saja noona, 'dia' lebih berharga dari benda manapun yang aku sayang."

Dengan kesal, Ahra menjitak kepala Kyuhyun yang mungkin bagi Kyuhyun tidak terasa apa-apa. "Aku pegang janjimu Tuan Cho!"

"Baiklah Nona Cho yang terhormat."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Sungmin tergesah-gesah masuk kedalam kelasnya, ia tak mau jika dosen yang sekarang mengajar di kelasnya ini sudah datang mendahului Sungmin. Bagaimana nanti nasibnya jika ia terlambat ? Oh! Halaman kampus yang luas dengan penuh dedaunan dimana-mana menanti Sungmin untuk segera di bersihkan.

'TIDAK'

Memikirkan itu saja, Sungmin merinding.

Pintu kelas di buka secara perlahan, Sungmin melongokkan kepala dan mata foxynya langsung tertuju pada meja dosen yang masih kosong. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, lega. Dengan percaya diri, Sungmin langsung masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang letakkanya cukup strategis untuk ia bisa tidur jika dosen yang mengajar membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Hyung, gwaenchana ?"

Seorang namja yang duduknya di depan Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat hyung kesayangannya. Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya, ia tak mau namja di depannya ini menyemburkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat telinga Sungmin berdengung panas.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie, lihat aku merasa sangat baik sekarang."

"Kau pasti habis berkenalan dengan namja yang menabrakmu itu. Benar bukan ?"

Seketika wajah Sungmin merona, pipinya yang gembul chubby terasa memanas. Oh! Jangan bilang bahwa Sungmin tersipu.

"Lihat, wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus Hyung." Eunhyuk atau biasa di panggil Hyukkie itu tertawa keras melihat hyungnya ini menunjukkan wajah yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Diam kau Lee Hyukjae!"

Dengan masih tertawa tanpa bisa di tahan, Eunhyuk memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karna kebanyakkan tertawa. Tepat saat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan tawanya, dosen yang mengajar di kelas mereka pun masuk.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi Seonsaengnim!"

Jung Seonsaengmin meletakkan setumpuk buku-buku di mejanya, memasang kacamata tebal dan berjalan ke tengah kelas.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, dia adalah salah satu anak dari pemilik yayasan kampus ini. aku harap kalian bisa menjaga image kalian, dan berteman baiklah dengannya."

"Ne!"

"Silahkan masuk"

Semua mata langsung melihat kearah pintu yang sedang di buka perlahan dari luar, setelah di rasa terbuka cukup menampakkan dirinya. Sang 'Murid baru' berlenggang masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri di sebelah Jung Seonsaeng.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya. Wajahnya yang belum hilang dari warna pink merona, kini di hiasi kembali dengan warna yang serupa. Membuatnya terkesan lebih manis.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Sang 'Murid baru' mengangguk paham dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Mata onyx nya melihat kearah pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Seorang namja yang tadi ia tabrak, Lee Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Inha University, mohon kerjasamanya." Kyuhyun menundukkan sebagai rasa hormat dan terimakasih atas applause yang di berikan. Tak ayal, yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya sudah sibuk bergosip tentang kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana tidak! Kyuhyun, sosok namja yang sangat sempurna. Rambut coklat brunette yang sengaja tidak tertata rapi, membuat ia lebih tampan. Kulit putih pucatnya sangat kontras dengan baju hitam yang sedang ia pakai, alis tebal, mata kecoklatan yang sedang menatap tajam begitu memikat. Bibir penuh dan berwarna merah seperti habis meminum 'fanta' (?) itu begitu menggiurkan, siapa saja ingin sekali menikmati bibir penuh tersebut. Hidung yang mancung serta garis rahang yang tajam.

**STOP!**

Tak akan ada habisnya jika ingin mendeskripsikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sungguh menawan.

"Silahkan duduk di tempatmu, carilah yang sekiranya kau nyaman untuk kau tempati." Jung Seonsaeng kembali menyuruh Kyuhyun.

Yeoja-yeoja yang merasa bangku di sebelahnya kosong, berharap banyak bahwa Kyuhyun akan menempati bangku tersebut. Dengan gerakkan pasti Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya.

'Aku-tak-bisa-berpaling'

Sungmin terus saja membatin, sosok namja yang sudah menyita perhatiannya ini sungguh membuatnya tak bisa bernafas normal. Apalagi kini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan santai dan menatap lansung mata foxy nya.

Sungmin seakan berhenti bernafas saat Kyuhyun tepat berada di sampingnya, oh! Bahkan jantungnya pun seakan berhenti berdetak kali ini. Semua yeoja yang di kelas ini mendesah kecewa, pasalnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sebelah Sungmin di bandingkan dengan mereka –yeoja di kelas. Jelas saja! Kyuhyun selalu untuk Sungmin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bukan begitu ?

"Boleh aku duduk disini Sungmin-shi ?"

Kyuhyun berbicara lembut pada Sungmin, membuat Eunhyuk terheran dan menatap bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Err~ silahkan saja Kyuhyun-shi. Bangku ini boleh di pakai siapapun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan segera menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, wajahnya sedikit merona membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Dongsaeng kesayangan Sungmin hyung"

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya kerarah Kyuhyun yang langsung di sambut oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun imnida."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, ia tak pernah menyangka akan sehebat ini duduk di dekat Sungmin. Sungguh! Feromon yang Sungmin keluarkan begitu memabukkan untuk Kyuhyun, sehingga ia musti bertahan apapun yang terjadi.

Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Kyuhyun, bertanya. "Waeyo ? apa ada yang salah ? seprtinya kau gelisah sekali." Bisik Sungmin yang sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, 'Harum. Sangat harum Lee Sungmin' Kyuhyun membanti. Mungkin dengan memeluk Sungmin ia bisa merasa sedikit tenang, bagaimana pun tak mungkin Kyuhyun menyakiti Sungmin-nya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa ?" Sungmin semakin di buat bingung. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dengan helaan nafas Sungmin kembali pada posisinya –duduk tegap.

"Sudahlah tak apa jika kau tak mau mengungkapkannya." Sungmin tersenyum manis, membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

–**Eh ?**

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, ia tak mau berlama-lama menatap Sungmin. Apalagi dengan wajah yang seperti menggoda Kyuhyun, ia tak mau ambil risiko.

"Gwaenchana, hanya saja ––"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran Jung Seonsaeng, dengan segera Kyuhyun membereskan bukunya. Begitu pun dengan Sungmin, ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk keluar kelas bersama Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-shi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tau ini butuh privasi segera meminta izin untuk keluar dan menunggu Sungmin di halaman kampus.

"Waeyo Kyuhyun-shi ?"

Kyuhyun berdehem, sungguh manusia di depannya ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun gila sekaligus merasa senang dalam sekejap.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu secara pribadi dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku harap akhir pekan kau bisa meluangkan waktu mu, untuk bersamaku ?"

Sungmin merona. Apakah ini ajakan kencan ? Tak mau ambil pusing Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akhir pekan ini aku memang kosong. Baiklah, aku bisa. Sepertinya yang akan kau bicarakan ini sangat serius Kyuhyun-shi."

"Jangan panggil aku seformal ini, panggil saja nama pendekku." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Yah sangat penting! Sampai-samapai aku bingung harus memulai dari mana dan bisa membuatmu percaya pada kata-kataku."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau fikirkan. Yang pasti kau hanya percaya padaku. Dan itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu ? aku baru saja mengenalmu hari ini Kyu." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, oh! Betapa manisnya dia.

"Kalau kau percaya dengan takdir, maka kau akan percaya dengan semua yang akan kau lalui. Dari situlah kau percaya padakku suatu saat nanti."

"Kau bicara apa Kyu ? sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang bicarakan."

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti di akhir pekan."

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin yang masih saja terdiam bingung. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan mungil Sungmin di tari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh ?"

"Kau mau berdiam disini seharian ? sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, membawanya ke halaman depan kampus. Wajah Sungmin merona dan makin merona tatkala Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya.

'aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini.' batin Sungmin.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong semua nya. . .**

**Aku kembali membawa FF GaJe yang tak tentu alurnya,, hehehe**

**Aku masih membawa Chapter 1 nih, jika ingin di lanjutkan.. Review nya yaa Raeders ^^**

**.**

**Jangan di kacangin yaa /(U.U)\**

**Tolong tinggalkan Review yang suda baca ^^**

**.**

**Sekedar promote ^^**

**FB : Nduy Kyuminelfjoyer**

**Twitter : IndahKyuMinELF**

**Wp : www. Kyumin48. Wordpress. Com *hilangkan tanda spasi***

**.**

**Akhir kata . . . **

**MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


End file.
